Never Again Will We Fight Under Another's Flag
by NerdGeekFangirl
Summary: The government bites Harlock and Harlock bites back! Still a work in progress, I'll probably change the summary again when I figure out what the hell I'm doing! This is a mixture of the various Harlock shows (and movie!)
1. Prologue

His face was narrow and slightly squared with a faint tan. It was framed by wispy brown hair that fell over almost both eyes. He wore a patch on his right eye and the remaining eye was a deep hazel that appeared to burn a fiery orange around the iris. He had a thick scar that started at the bridge of his nose down to his jawline, the wound itself had never fully healed leaving a pinky hue to the shiny tissue. His face alone told many stories, it had lost it's gentlemanly appeal and presented a handsome, rugged face kissed by the elements. He had the appearance of an outlaw. A pirate. He wore an unusual attire- the material was thick and shiny but not leather, though it appeared to be. A white skull and crossbones insignia covered the whole of his chest (he had no fear in proclaiming himself), the clasps of his cloak were also skull and crossbones. His boots were a deep brown and rather steampunk. He wore two dull gold belts- one held a pistol holster and another held a rapier that also worked as more firearms. The only real colour, apart from the insignia, was the scarlet red on the underside of his cloak. His colour choice allowed him to hide almost effortlessly.

He was nothing like what the digital advertisements and paper bounties presented, he wasn't just international criminal #99- he was magnificent...

"Don't move! Captain Harlock, you're under arrest for piracy, breaking the rules of your exile and countless other unlawful crimes across the galaxy". The pirate only seemed to stir, confused as the tranquilliser began to leave his system. _Tranquilliser?_

 ***note: like the summary says, this is a mixture of different Harlock series' and films with my own contribution which will probably screw it all up because I really am a bad fanfic writer haha!***


	2. The Opposite Sides

Rivel was a cadet. Through all his training the name 'Harlock' floated around: dangerous, outlaw, murderer, thief, destructive. Pirate. He seemed to be the only criminal that could evade the corp's grasp- him, his crew and his infernal ship 'The Arcadia'. Rivel's dad was part of the Gaia Coalition and his mother worked alongside him. He worshipped the Earth adoringly, he was one of the poor innocents who didn't understand what was really happening outside the safe walls. He grew to hate Harlock, the pirate who wanted to tarnish the Earth by returning to it and allowing humanity to do the same- what kind of sick idea was that?! Rivel and his brigade of close associates rose high in the ranks of cadet training and soon became part of the Galactic corps and he was one of many assigned to arrest the infamous pirate.

During his spare time Rivel liked to read history books, partly because he genuinely did like history, the other part was a small nagging obsession for Harlock. He seemed to be everywhere! It seemed impossible that a man that looked no older than his early thirties had lived for what? A century or so now? He believed it was a miserable curse the galaxy had placed upon him, Rivel was disgusted to think that it could be a blessing given to him so he could succeed in his endeavour. Harlock rose to infamy during the Illumidus Empire when he refused to acknowledge the control the Empire had over Earth, you could say his "Illumidus War" was his humble origins. Not only had Harlock been part of the Illumidus War, but he became increasingly active with many Earth scandals, such as the time Earth had been "stolen" by the monstrosity, Noo. Of course, Earth could never be stolen, Rivel believed it to be too sacred to be touched by the devil itself. Harlock and his ragtag crew rejected the Gaia Coalition who stopped the Homecoming War, the Coalition SAVED humanity from destruction, yet Harlock proclaims they are depriving humanity of their true rights. Harlock had been part of the Coalition once, ironic as it was. Rivel couldn't understand why he yet again turned his back on the power and got away with it. Rivel slammed the history book closed in fury once more "I will get you one day, pirate" he growled.

 **/divide/**

Harlock sat bowed in the heart of his ship with the enormous central computer, sitting upon some of the large cables he spoke to his friend, Tochiro who's soul had decided to become one with the ship, like Harlock's had when he pledged his allegiance to freedom. It had been so long since the Illumidus Wars, the beginning of his pirate adventures and the loss of Maya... He shook his head, he decided he wouldn't divulge into sorrow.

"Soon old friend, humanity will be back on Earth living the last stretch in peace" his eye sparkled as the computer ticked and hummed in reply "it's been a long time now-" Harlock shook his head "-I yearn so much to see that day". The computer whirred sadly "I'm not giving up yet, Tochiro. Yours and my soul cannot rest aboard this ship until our pledge is complete". They sat in silence for a while longer, both lost in thought. It seemed Harlock did that a lot these days, more recluse, more broody, more darker? Time was ticking and his longing to walk upon the Earth was almost maddening, even if he had almost destroyed it. "How are your systems looking?" Harlock asked Tochiro, the computer ticked and clucked "hmm hmm" he nodded- all damage from the run in with Gaia spacecrafts had been repaired, with that Harlock stood of and began walking up towards the main of the ship. His strides were long and purposeful as he reached for the helm where Miime, Kei, Tadashi and Yattaran joined him. Other members of his vast crew were working the machines below the helm, others were deep within the engine room and the remaining few were on errands around the Arcadia. Taking hold of the helm, the crew stood to attention briefly before going to their positions, Harlock had never told them what to do, it always seemed a suggestion that the member could take or leave- he refused to become another power hungry captain, he had lived under enough of them in his time, and so had his ancestors.

The Arcadia was jumping between human inhabited planets scattered around the nearest hubbub of planets surrounding the solar system they were once part of. They would stop off to replenish supplies and continue to gather intel on the Gaia Coalition, it was always so angering and humouring to listen to the blatant lies they were feeding. Many human inhabitants were hostile against the Coalition, they did not show it, but it was seething underneath. Humanity was homesick and inhabitable planets were depleting fast. Harlock nodded toward Yama as he entered the main area and stood beside Tadashi, Yama had once planned to kill Harlock, the boy had once been lost to the Gaia Coalition along with his brother, but Harlock finally revealed the corruption to them, even though it almost cost him and his his crews life. Yama was a reminder to him that everyone within the Coalition was innocent, stuck under the thumb of magnates and the Imperial Father.

Shaking his head out yet another reverie he spun the helm recklessly. Despite such rough handling the ship never staggered, the Arcadia was smooth and understood the needs of it's captain and crew. Harlock looked ahead to the faint sparkle of the Coalition's pristine architecture on a distant planet and cursed it's very name, eager for the day he could ram his blade (that spouted awesomely from his insignia) into the citadel and watch it be reduced to rubble. Kei and Yattaran both pulled their thrusters simaltaneously and the Arcadia swung forwards to its destination.


	3. Mayu

They were pushing their luck, landing so close to where the Gaia Coalition was situated. What had brought them back puzzled Rivel, but he had run back to his room and began scribbling plans on his strategy board- he will get Harlock. First he was going to scout the area, he jumped into his little pod ship and travelled across the region to where the Arcadia- a vast ugly vessel. Rivel had to admit, it was ugly but just like the captain that owned it, it held a beautiful air of history- that vessel once defended the Coalition... if only Harlock hadn't poisoned it. The Arcadia was parked on the outskirts of a boarding school grounds, there was nothing significant about it- why was he here?

Rivel abandoned his scout ship and tracked Harlock, he held his pistol at the ready, he followed a small dirt path, curiously the cluster of footsteps narrowed down to only a large and small pair of indents, Harlock's long strides were recognisable but the little skips were not. Turning the corner Rivel was stunned to find Harlock leaving himself so open. He sat on a rock, his cloak billowing, hair curling and his head resting on his hand as he watched a little girl play a handmade ocarina, 'this is my chance!' Rivel thought. He jumped from his hiding place and shot, immediately Harlock grabbed the girl and dropped to the ground- ahh. A weakness. Rivel ran closer for a second shot but Harlock was one step ahead and shot Rivel's pistol from his hand

"How DARE you endanger a little girls life for a gamble on my own" Harlock snarled. Rivel hadn't seen anything like it, he was used to a stoic character, not this, and that made Harlock all the more dangerous in his eyes. He whipped out his second pistol but Harlock was already on the run, the girl in his arms, Rivel took a shot and Harlock faltered- damnit! Only a graze to the shoulder! Rivel pursued Harlock but was met with a taller muscular woman, a stout man, a gangly teen and the traitorous scum, Yama. Out numbered Rivel pulled back cursing as he ran back to his scout ship, by then Harlock and a small section of his crew were already aboard the Arcadia and embarking on a new trail.

Rivel returned to the Coalition to present his new information, he was positively stinking of self confidence, he was one step ahead of Harlock now. One step closer to capturing him.

"...And what was it that you found?" One magnate asked

"The boarding house a few regions away, it holds someone dear to Harlock"

"And what does that mean for us?" another magnate question, rather bored

"It means we have leverage- we can bargain the girl with Harlock, or use the girl to trap Harlock" Rivel explained almost giddily. The magnates conferred with one another, the did not want a repeat of Isola and Yama's mistakes. Rivel looked up expectantly like a child awaiting permission to open his presents

"Is the girl in a strong allegiance with Harlock?" a magnate asked

"She does not look any older than 10, I doubt she has pledge any allegiance" Rivel replied

"Keep an eye on the girl, try to groom her into the coalition as she grows, turn her against Harlock and catch him in his own net"

"With pleasure, your honour" Rivel gave a cheshire grin as he took leave from the Imperial Father.

Leaving the Sanction of the Coalition, Rivel returned to his room, he pulled in another board and set to work on new strategies, he became almost maniacal- his smooth blonde hair began to stick on end, his eyes became wider and his crisp uniform because dishevelled and creased. His obsession was taking over. "I'm going to get him! I will go down in Gaian history- the infamous Captain Harlock locked away and sentenced to death" Rivel murmured giddily "everyone's taken a number... mine will be #99".

 **/divider/**

"Harlock!" She cried out as Harlock's silhouette appeared on the hill. She ran into his open arms and they embraced, this year had gone too slow for her, she missed him

"Happy birthday, Mayu" He laughed looking at her from arms length, a little skinnier but growing just fine, Tochiro would be happy that she was going to have her mother's tall height. Harlock pulled the little ocarina he had made her out of his satchel, Mayu's eyes lit up on the instrument, it was smooth and cool in her hands, she cried out as she lost grip "here" Harlock took some string and hung it from her neck like a pendant

"Oh Harlock thank you!" She giggled blowing into the ocarina.

They spent some time picking flowers and visited Tochiro and Esmeraldas' graves, Harlock held Mayu close as she wept for them and he longed to have one more celebratory glass of wine with them aboard his ship. He longed to make Mayu part of his crew, to keep her safe beside him and surrounded by the closest thing to family, but the Arcadia was also dangerous and so was his lifestyle, he had given his word to Tochiro that he would let Mayu live on the closest thing they had to Earth and that one day, Harlock may be able to take Mayu to Earth, their humble origins.

The two of them settled down at the beach, as Harlock sat and watched the sea draw in and out, it became apparent Mayu was skilled with the ocarina as she began to piece together a small tune. It struck Harlock at how melancholic it was for such a little girl, she beamed at him when his gaze fell on her. The attitude she displayed was the complete opposite to what the instrument revealed. Harlock smiled in return and decidd to hum his own tune along with her, it was a peaceful moment, something they both lacked in their lives. It was nice for Mayu to feel reassured she was not alone and it allowed Harlock to feel at ease and enjoy the gift Tochiro had left him: life. As he rekindled old, heartwarming memories he was quickly thrown back into the chaos of being the Coalition's most wanted, before thinking he dove onto of Mayu, shrouding her in his cloak as gun fire echoed. Mayu flinched "Harlock?" she whimpered, both of them were unharmed but Harlock was maddeningly angry- how dare this soldier try to attack with an innocent bystander! How dare he! He felt the need to kill the soldier right there and then, but Mayu was with him, the soldier was not hesitating to pull his second shot

"How DARE you endanger a little girls life for a gamble on my own!" He growled as he picked Mayu up and sprinted towards the Arcadia "Are you okay?" he asked, his breath still rugged from his anger

"I'm fine, Harlock" she gave a small smile, it must have been terrifying for someone so young "Are you hurt?" she reached for the graze on his shoulder

"I've had worse" He flashed a smile and she giggled, Mayu was going to be fine Harlock allowed the relief to wash over him

"Captain!" Kei called as she, Yattaran, Tadashi and Yama sprinted towards them

"Any signs of the soldier?" Harlock called out as he let Mayu run aboard the Arcadia

"He's aiming for his scout vessel" Tadashi replied. Everyone boarded the Arcadia and travelled a few regions from the scout vessel's tracking signals.

"Take me with you" Mayu whimpered as Harlock dropped her back at the boarding school grounds, he knelt down, his rough features softened

"It's too dangerous and I promised your father before he... left" Mayu gave a small child's pout

"Please be careful Harlock". Harlock shook his head, she was too wise for someone so young

"I'm always careful- study hard and enjoy yourself" He smiled and Mayu nodded determinedly "I'm always a call away" Harlock began to turn back towards the Arcadia but a small figure ran into his waist and small arms encircled him

"Goodbye" Mayu sobbed. Harlock hugged Mayu until she stopped, he began to walk away half wishing he had never made that promise to Tochiro. Before he boarded the Arcadia he saluted to the small distant figure of Mayu who waved back.

If only they knew what was coming next.


	4. The Promise and The Plan

Since he had returned to the Arcadia, Harlock could not remove the nagging feeling that Mayu would no longer be able to live happily. He was haunted by the idea that the soldier they had run into had noticed Mayu before he could shield her. He paced the ship restlessly, his crew became quiet and restless because he was so agitated "Harlock?" Kei asked as he began pacing corridors

"Hmm?" He replied

"Is this... about Mayu?" Harlock closed his eye and shook his head

"The Coalition is growing worse by the day- the idea they could now be targeting a little girl is sickening" his voice was dangerously low

"Can we not...?"

"No, I promised I wouldn't-" before Kei broke in Harlock looked at her sadly "and even if I wanted to I wouldn't, it's too dangerous for her". Harlock continued to pace when Tadashi ran into them

"Captain! Mayu's calling!" Harlock was already bolting to the helm spinning it off course and back towards the school.

Mayu ran into the Arcadia sobbing, a stunned Harlock knelt down and caught her in his arms "I'm a trap!" she wailed into his chest. Harlock picked her up and embraced her, gently stroking her hair (like her father used to do when she was younger); he closed his eye as to not reveal the anger burning through it. He was shaking- how could they use a young girl as such an invaluable pawn in their sick game?

"I'll never get caught" Harlock reassured her "they're too dim-witted". He walked with Mayu to his room and sat her on the bed and Miime's harp soothed her. Harlock sat on the end of the bed and gave Mayu a glass of water

"I'm sorry, Harlock" she murmured looking down into the glass

"Don't worry" He gave a tight smile, she was definitely paler now

"That man... the one that tried to shoot you... he's he's... Oh Harlock it's all because of me!" She fretted "they're trying... they're...he-"

"Shh Mayu" Harlock sat closer and let the little girl cover herself up with his cloak on his lap, he took the little ocarina from around her neck and began playing the same tune she had played to him, along with Miime's harp they were able to put Mayu into a blissful sleep. Harlock unclipped his cloak and gently lifted Mayu off him and onto the pillow, he walked over to his window and leant on it, his hand a trembling fist

"They are using the girl, now?" Miime inquired

"It appears so" Harlock said darkly. He slipped out of his room and deep into the Arcadia "have I failed you yet?" Harlock asked the central computer, he knew he had failed Tochiro a long time ago- and repeatedly- but his old friend would always deny it. The computer whirred quietly in response, it was comforting but did not work on Harlock's hollow feeling "She's in danger now!" he raged suddenly "I HAVE failed you- as a captain and a friend" he covered his face with his hands and ran them through his windswept hair, the computer beeped in distress and whirred affectionately making Harlock look up with a sad smile "Tochiro..."

 **/divide/**

"So he really DOES come when she calls" Rivel muttered as he watched the Arcadia land and Mayu run aboard "interesting". He let the pirate be, for once, and went back to his strategy board "corner him... no already tried that! Shoot him... tried that too... what a snake!" Rivel stared grumpily at his board "shooting him will slow him down... isolation!" Rivel scribbled frantically onto his board "get the girl to isolate the pirate and then shoot him...with tranquilliser- yes!" he scribbled some more "whether it grazes him or hits him directly he'll become drowsy... unable to fight... vulnerable!" Rivel whooped as his plan finally slid into place after years as a cadet and years as a soldier he had finally figured out the solution to his problem! He was going to be the first man (well second, but the first guy was a traitor so Rivel didn't count him) to capture and incarcerate the pirate. He laughed "Oh Harlock you don't even know what's coming, do you?".

Rivel imagined it all playing out in front of him, Harlock sitting with the girl, unaware of what Rivel was doing. He'd aim the gun and shoot, Harlock will grab the girl and attempt to flee but he will be knocked out cold, Mayu can be left she's of no value after Harlock's capture. Rivel would strip Harlock of his weapons and wait for him to wake before interrogation after interrogation... "I will find out everything you keep from us" he licked his lips "I will destroy everything you've made".

 **/divide/**

Mayu was playing with the first officer when Harlock removed himself from Tochiro's company. Yattaran had given her some of his figurines and they chased each other around the bridge of the Arcadia, Harlock sat on his chair, head settled in his hand as he watched Mayu laugh giddily

"Haaarlock!" She waved, he saluted to her and chuckled, she had her mother's looks but her father's personality. He let Mayu stay on board until dusk fell, he walked up to the little figure staring out at the stars, she never got to see them from land

"How are you?" Harlock asked scruffing her hair up teasingly

"Better" She smiled smoothing her hair back down. Harlock looked at the view for a while before bowing his head

"I have to return you to school"

"You can't!" She cried out suddenly "if you do-"

"You will be safe. They won't harm you because they need you and I can -and I will always- out smart the corps" Harlock knelt down again so he was eye height with Mayu "we'll work things out, okay?" he lifted her chin slightly. Her bottom lip wobbled

"Harlock..."

"If they treat you badly in any way, I promise you I will take you with me" with that Mayu gave a wavering smile. Harlock was reluctant to leave Mayu so walked her back to her room, she clutched the ocarina tightly as if it was now her good luck charm

"See you soon, Mayu" Harlock whispered as he slowly closed her door and returned to the Arcadia

"Bye" Mayu whispered from under her bed covers.

Back at the bridge of the ship, Harlock found stray papers on the floor. He picked them up ready to screw them up as rubbish but found them to be drawings Mayu had done: the Arcadia, herself, her and Harlock standing side by side and one with her being carried by Harlock with the caption "my daddy's best friend is a pirate". Harlock smiled at the pictures, he took them to his room and pinned them up, he took the drawing where he was carrying her and folded it and place it in his pocket, it was a reminder to him of his promise- daddy's pirate friend would protect her.


	5. A Small(big) Mistake

It had been a long time since Rivel made the plan and it seemed annoyingly difficult to put into action...Harlock was just too damn smart. Nursing a broken arm from one Harlock's perfect aims, he colourfully cursed his name. He hated how each time he used the girl, she and Harlock would get away with it, either vanishing into perfect hiding spots or quickly aboarding the Arcadia- the isolation part of his plan was harder than he ever expected. The girl must know. Apparently she's not a stupid as she seems.

Rivel decided to let his arm heal before he could go to action again. This, he hoped, would bring Harlock's guard down, or at least the girls anyway. If this did happen, he laughed to himself, he would have Harlock in his grasp, out cold and vulnerable. Rivel knew his quest to defeat Harlock had drove him a little insane, but many of his friends and colleagues were wary of him. He always muttered about whether to kill or torture Harlock, he would have a sadistic smile on his face and could think of nothing more but a promotion for catching the notorious pirate. He was disturbed, all because of his blind faith in the coalition.

 **/divide/**

It had been some time since Harlock had seen Rivel skulking around. Apparently the shot to the arm had finally delivered a message, finally he could rest at ease knowing Mayu was safe at last. He had been away from Earth, fighting various threats and competing against any rivals that stood in his way, as pirates do and with all the travelling the crew, Harlock and even the Arcadia itself felt homesick. He looked out of the large panoramic windows as he held the helm and could see the marble surface slowly emerge from darkness, he stared at it, the longing turning to lose- was it the true Earth there or just another facade? The Arcadia stopped, knowing it couldn't go any closer without being shot down. The crew stared, half of them had never set foot on Earth like Yama, some had only spent a childhood their like Daiba. Harlock was probably the only one that attempted to live his whole life on that planet... I must take Mayu here, he thought to himself.

"Harlock!" Mayu cried out happily, the little ocarina swinging wildly

"Mayu" Harlck smiled. Ever since he made regular visits, Mayu's spirits seemed to have exhilarated, everyone had noticed how giddy her steps were around campus. The crew were left to take advantage of the time out and went to the beach, Harlock and Mayu took their favourite walk to the hill where her mother and father lay and then further into the flowery fields. Harlock lay on his back, it's not Earth but he sure does feel the nostalgia upon Earth plants. Mayu laughs around him as she picks the best flowers to save for the winter months and after a while she lay beside Harlock and played the ocarina, the tune still melancholic, but it was content. Harlock had his eyes closed when he heard slow footsteps. Too heavy and too stealthy for any of his crew

"Mayu" he whispered "stay down. When I get up, hold my hand and be prepared to run if need be". She didn't say anything but nodded solemnly. Harlock got up and she took his hand and they began to walk away as if not expecting anything. The footsteps increase and Harlock bolts into a steady run, Mayu sprinting beside him. He takes his gravity saber and shoots at quick glances 'damnit' he cursed. His priority was Mayu, if they stopped the could be surrounded, IF there were more

"Harlock?" Mayu gasped, becoming tired. The cross that stood upon the grave stone began to peak up

"Can you make it up there?" He asked. She nods and he lets her go, luckily the tall grass and flowers could hide her. Suddenly there was a bang and Mayu cried out.

BANG... Mayu

BANG... Mayu?

BANG... Mayu!

 **/divide/**

"Ha!" Rivel whispered, his arm now healed. The plan was working. he hadn't expected a thing. He heard the girl cry out in fear when she heard the gun, then Harlock started shouting. Rivel saw him start into a dead run but could see the limp. Gotcha, he thought. It was terribly easy to catch up to Harlock who already began to bow down onto his knees

"Oh dear" Rivel said, walking up to him as he tried to fight the drugs

"What did you do to Mayu?" He hissed, Rivel considered saying he had just scared him, but another thought came to mind

"My hand may have slipped". Harlock reaches for his saber, Rivel yanks it from his hands with ease. He stairs at his empty grip before grabbing his smaller pistol but by then, with an angry look, he flopped ungracefully to the floor. He looked like a pitiful rag doll all of a sudden, Rivel thought "too, too easy" he chuckles.

 **/divide/**

Rivel! Harlock realised turning around. The action itself left him dizzy- what the hell? Harlock looked down where he was shot, he expected to find blood but saw only a metallic dart like bullet. He picked it off and ran after Mayu. She had screamed after the shots had gone off and he suddenly panicked. She had been intrusted to him and he had made it his duty to look after her and someday take her to Earth, but because he had let his guard down she could be dying. But ass Harlock ran everything blurred, his long limbs becoming increasingly shaky he knew something was wrong. Halfway up the hill his knees buckled and he caught himself, standing on all fours. I've been drugged! He thought. He could hear Rivel clearly now, he wasn't hiding. Harlock grabbed his saber but Rivel plucked it from his grip, Harlock cursed him violently "what did you do to Mayu?" Harlock asked through gritted teeth

"My hand may have slipped" Rivel gave a sly grin. You sick bastard! Harlock cried out, but his body wasn't obeying him. Oh God. Mayu was out there and here he was, a sack of potatoes. What about his crew? Were they being hunted down?. Harlock reaches for his smaller pistol, his hold this time is surprisingly firm. He presses his finger against the trigger but his arm drops and his upper body falls onto the earth. He gasps from breath, fighting for Mayu. He couldn't care about his enemies or Earth. He needed to uphold his word. he needed to... But the thoughts drifted away with all of his curses and anger. Rivel had won this time.

 **Authors note; yeah sorry if this felt a bit rushed, I thought I was dragging it a bit so I thought I'd try and go full steam ahead!**


	6. Captured

Harlock woke up confused and groggy at first. He was slumped on the floor. His eye patch had been removed, although hair still covered the right side his face, an ugly scar remained. It was a grotesque sight to look at- concave and bubbly from where it had not properly been treated. His attire had been removed- he wore nothing but a loose dirty undershirt and grey baggy trousers issued by the coalition. Everything could hold surprises with Harlock, so everything had to be stripped of him, even his eye patch. He never did anything, he stood in the middle of his cell, arms propped up by chains which also surrounded his legs, waist and neck. He would stare plainly out of the small viewing window. It was quite clear he was seething behind his pokerface- how could they have caught him so easily!? How had he not seen the one man ambush coming? He could have easily dodged the tranquilliser darts! He shook his head slightly- who'd have thought he'd be taken down like an animal? The corp officer Rivel seemed to bask in victory"It was all my idea" he had whispered in Harlocks ear as the others wfenched the chains up. He did not appreciated being back in the same chains he had tried to get out of from being incarcerated on his own ship not so long ago.

Although he continued to seethe, Harlock had long began to sag allowing the chains to hold him up. His legs trembled slightly telling him he had been here for more than a week. Rivel would come in daily and talk and interrogate Harlock

"Where's your crew?"

"On the Arcadia"

"And where's the Arcadia?"

"In space" Harlock smirked, luckily Rivel hadn't seen the ship or his crew so all he had to do was bluff and hoped they had found Mayu and were doing okay. Rivel had the audacity to slap Harlock across the face. His one eye flickered straight back to Rivel, burning. Burning with restraint. Burning with passion. Burning with anger. Rivel seemed undaunted

"Why do you rebel against every benefit Earth has ever had?"

"Because Earth has never had a benefit since people tried to take such a... 'sacred planet'... for their own" he growled. Rivel puffed his chest out

"The Illumidus Empire was helping- we're helping!"

"Your Coalition has not helped" Harlock half yelled "I once led the Deathshadow group that protected the Earth after the Homecoming war. I was proud of Earth and how far humanity had come- and then your precious magnates immigrated to Earth! They broke their own rules, I could not tolerate such action- there are sick people out there with a dying wish to walk upon the Earth!" Harlock raged through his past passionately, hoping he could make this young man see

"So you WERE... the leader of the Deathshadows?" Rivel stammered. He remembered he had looked up to them once until he realised Harlock was one of them. He still could not believe the pirate had desecrated one of the ships as his own. But for some reason, he still felt a sense of awe. Harlock remained silent and Rivel left.

 **/divide/**

Rivel would come in every few days to try and interrogate Harlock, he wanted to hunt down the rest of the pirates before he executed the captain- remove all of them from the solar system. But Harlock would not give up. He punched him, tasered him, starved him. Rivel left him hanging there in isolation, following orders from above. But he would not break. He was biding his time for something.

He paced his room thinking of new plans, then it hit him. He could use the girl again. Just mention her name once and he'll be talking. Rivel entered Harlock's cell again, his good eye was a dark purple, almost mirroing his damaged eye. His face was shadowed and his dirty shirt crusted with bloody and burn marks

"What did they do to you" Harlock murmured the minute Rivel closed the door. He was taken aback by the question

"They have done nothing, you are the one who has made us hostile" Rivel replied vehemently. Despite his weakened state Harlock still brouoght it among himself to shrug and smirk

"ignorance..." He said

"You're all just empty words- look at you" Rivel sneered "you look like a common criminal without your fancy dress- look how skinny you are without that cloak bulking you up like some hero. It's a shame you never one to Mayu". Harlock stiffens and the chains rattle slightly

"What did you do to Mayu" Harlock repeated the same words

"I'm not telling you anything until you start talking #99" Rivel sat on a plush chair. The cell remained silent, it was so satisfying to see Harlock struggling with so many demons.

 **/divide/**

He'd never been incarcerated this long. He had always been able to escape. But they knew that now. They took away every possible method. The crew and the Acadia would probably be making plans, but they also had to ensure Mayu's safety- he had made it their priority if this had ever happened. Harlock remained mentally strong but he knew his body was waning faster, especially with Rivel's sadistic ways. The man was a corrupted pawn in such an unfair game. Harlock needed to keep Rivel hanging on his every word so he could escape, otherwise there was that small chance he would meet his end. He would not die under the coalition. He had to make Rivel see. But he also had to make sure Mayu was okay. His dreams usually became nightmares- his rescue delayed because Mayu was dead and Tochiro was mourning her... maybe his soul died when he saw her and now the Arcadia is weakened... He scrunches his already swollen eye shut. The only thing he can do is do what he did when Yama was aboard the Arcadia. Tell him everything.

And so he did. He stared dead into Rivel's eyes as he recounted his whole story, saving the Earth countless times from the Illumidus', Mazone, Noo, Machine Men, the rise of the Gaia coalition and the Gaia coalition of today. He told Rivel how people reacted, how only he and his crew saved the ignorant people, how history had been rewritten countless times after defeat after defeat. Rivel sat emotionless through Harlock's tirade. Once he had finished, Rivel shook his head "How can you lie so much?" was all he said and walked out. Harlock tried to contain his anger, but there was a small flicker of hope, for such a long explanation of 'lies' that was a very short answer for the gloating, proud Rivel.


	7. The Initial Escape

Rivel paced his room, his heading spinning with everything Harlock had told him. He knew it was all lies. They had to be. They should be. But were they? Were they really lies? Harlock's lies made sense, the truth he had been told did not.

"NO!" Rivel shouted out, brandishing a fist in the air. This is what Harlock wanted. He wants me to doubt. Sick bastard! Rivel marches back to Harlock's cell, he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled Harlock's face up towards him, Harlock was taller than him but in his state he barely reached his shoulders. Rivel stared at the tired but still cocky face

"Do you understand now?" Harlock asked

"Yes" Rivel growled "you were trying to turn me and-

"-it was working"

"-it didn't work" Rivel corrected. He let go of Harlock's hair and sat back on the chair in defeat. He had no more desire to paint his face in black and blue.

"Something worked" Harlock spoke after a while, Rivel didn't say anything "you know what I said is true. You just have to be a man and stand by your own beliefs"

"Then, you should know, I plan to execute you without you giving me any information about your ship and crew. I'll just hunt them down one by one" Harlock smirked

"Well then, amuse a dead man" He looked at Rivel, his eyes burning "what did you do to Mayu?"

"Nothing" Rivel was suddenly moved by the pirate's constant need to know of such an insignificant child, it seemed like the girl was his only good "the child was never touched, she had fled by the time I reached you and we know how that played out". Harlock nodded to himself.

"Execution really isn't much of a belief if it?" Harlock spoke after a while. Both seemed uncomfortable at being in the same room for so long

"I'm sorry?" Rivel asked, trying to unravel the enigma in front of him

"To be a man and stand up for your beliefs, you replied with my execution" is he serious? Rivel thought, he was weak, injured and a deadman talking and he was still trying to be a wise ass?

"My beliefs make me more of a man than you ever will be... Pirate"

"Oh?" Harlock goaded

"I believe in the Coalition. I believe in humanity and the future and making civilisation pure"

"Well I believe in freedom"

"And that makes you better?"

"Freedom entails how you live and how you die. You have control of yourself. I follow no one. I'm not pulled into danger because of someone elses mistakes, I will go where I want and do what I want"

"That's selfish. We all work as one, we're all here for humanity and it's future"

"Humanity won't have a future if it keeps destroying itself this way!"

"And how could YOUR way possibly save it?"

"Humanity will think for itself. They can choose what they do, where they live. Earth can be repopulated and cared for"

"Nonesense- that was the cause for Earth's disintegration into the pitiful state we're trying to save!" Rivel bolted up, his anger finally surpassing reason. He kneed Harlock in the chest, a grunt erupted from his lips before it was blown away by another fatal blow, followed by another, and another, and another until he was on his knees, sagging against the chains that tried to pull him up. Harlock spit blood on Rivel's polished boots

"You disgust me".

 **/divide/**

Aboard the Arcadia, Tadashi had fallen into place as the old brother to Mayu who still blamed herself for Harlock's predicament. The Arcadia vibrated with distress as Kei, Yattaran and Yama quickly finished formalising a plan to get Harlock out of the coalition prison. Considering they had had no contact from their Captain, they feared for him. He was always able to escape capture like water though a sieve. Whatever Rivel had concocted had either left the Captain severely incapacitated, or worse, they feared- dead. Mayu thought he was already dead, she was with him when he was shot, but she didn't know that it was tranquilliser. Despite her age she battled her thoughts, believing him to be both dead and alive, hoping for the latter.

The silvery-grey citadel expanded in front of the crew, Yattaran turned the helm slightly too the left towards an inconspicuous building merged into the rock formations that protected and isolated the Gaia Coalition

"Unbreakable things are made to be broken" Yattaran mumbled to himself as Kei and Yama began to lower the Arcadia into position

"We're lined up!" Kei called out

"Well what are you waiting for then? FIRE!" Yattaran imitated Harlock's cry and both Kei and Yama sent powerful laser beams towards the building that harboured many unfortunate souls... and their Captain. Rock and concrete flew past the Arcadia, debris bounced off and dust clouds arose, without hesitation Yattaran directed the ship into the clouds and entered an open corridor with bodies strewn across the floor. Yattaran stayed at the helm as Kei and Yama ran through the corridor. They went to the security room and there! On the right hidden within the grid of screens was their Captain, sagged while a coalition soldier stood alert... expecting them. They would not fail him.

After travelling through the labyrinth of security corridors, Kei and Yama destroyed the door holding Harlock and the solider they knew to be Rivel. With quickening speed Kei shot Rivel in the arm throwing him backwards with the force, he yelled angrily as he went to shoot but with one swing around the head with the butt of her weapon, he was knocked out cold- how pitiful. Yama was already freeing Harlock from the chains who staggered into his young companion's grasp. He growled at his weakness and how his crew members surveyed him- his dirty undershirt was torn showing pale skin (a contrast to his tanned face...whch had also become a pale pallor) in various shades of bruising and gashes which also covered his arms and face. His face looked especially bad, considering his eye patch was missing too- his skin was cracked with beatings and both eyes were only beginning to lose their swellling underneath the dark purple and black colouring. Without his cloak and boots he already looked smaller and thinner, heck, without his usual attire he looked like nothing more than a tired, ageing man.

"Mayu will be so happy to see you, she's been so upset" Yama grunted under his Captain's weight. He shared a glance at Kei who had also seen the condition of their Captain

"Take him" he hissed trying to stand on his own, jerking his head to Rivel

"Why?" Yama asked

"Why d'you think" He turned to Yama with THAT look

"Ah" Yama nodded slowly as Harlock cracked a smile despite his condition before allowing Yama to help him onto the Arcadia followed by Kei dragging Rivel mercilessly across every rough bit of ground she could find.


	8. A Small Reunion

"Harlock!" Mayu sobbed as the injured Captain dropped to his knees fully embracing Mayu, the Arcadia humming peacefully. Harlock winced as Mayu grasped him tightly, her small frame shuddering just as much as his was. Despite the weakness that overcame his body, Harlock scooped Mayu up and headed towards his room, the crew hissing orders behind him on what to do with the unconscious Rivel.

Miime had already swabbed medical supplies from Dr Zero and set them out on Harlock's desk as he lurched through the door

"Captain!" She hurries to his side and helps him to his bed, much to his dismay. Before allowing Miime to inspect the damage, he tucks an exausted Mayu into the bed

"You're okay" She beamed at his darkly shaded face

"Of course I am" He smiled, ruffling her hair as she allowed herself to fall asleep

"What happened to you, Harlock?" Miime murmured as he discarded his rag of a shirt, assessing the open wounds decorating his already scarred body

"The usual" He growled as she placed some ointment onto the wounds

"Rivel wanted to destroy us...and you?" Harlock grunted a confirmation, his muscular back tense

"He has a brutal hand" Miime shook her head. Harlock remained silent until he was bandaged up. Miime left and Harlock tended to the rest of his wounds before shrugging on a new shirt and pants. As he fastened the last buckle on his boot, Mayu awoke. She frowned at first in confusion, she had never seen Harlock wear civilian clothes

"Harlock?" he turned to her with a soft smile

"Mayu" He greeted

"I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough"

"You do not need to apologise" Harlock felt his anger bubble, it's not fair Mayu should feel like a burden

"I...I don't want to go back" she mumbled

"You won't be going back until I know it's safe" Harlock reassured "I am not letting you be used as a pawn in such dangerous games"

"I'm sorry"

"Do not be sorry Mayu" Harlock comforted "what's done is done and we are both fine"

"But you're not" She whimpered

"I've had worse" he winked with his good eye. He lay on the bed, despite the pain it felt good to stretch up. Just a couple of hours sleep and he'll back to his duties...

"Dad would be proud of us if he was here" Mayu whispered in Harlock's ear, he pretended to fall asleep as his heart melted and his thoughts flew into the past of the many times he and Tochiro had been in trouble.

 **Author's Note-Yeah it's a little short chapter. I'm really bad at keeping fanfics going so please bare with me! I don't want to abandon this one so I'm trying to push the story on wards...**


	9. Almost Mutual Respect

Harlock refused to get up, he was sprawled out with Mayu tucked up in the curve of his torso. When the first knock came he turned over and buried himself into the sheets, a hand draping over Mayu in a lazy protective stance

"Captain..." a muffled voice, Harlock sighed heavily

"Captain...!" The voice slightly louder

"No" Harlock growled, unable to feign sleep

"Captain!" Kei's sharp voice filtered in clearly

"What?" He snapped, his body still ached immensely. The knocking stopped and the door creaked open as Kei walked in

"Rivel's raving in the holding cell. His words are...quite interesting" she tried too look away from Harlock's bruised face and the bruises rising from his shirt

"What are the crew doing?" Harlock edged away from Mayu

"Yattaran's flying the ship, Tadashi and Yama are with Rivel trying to get more information out of him and Miime is checking on the rest of the crew"

"Tell them I'm coming down" Harlock slowly got off the bed as Kei closed the door. He flexed his limbs, hissing. He tucked his white shirt into his trousers and put on his new jacket and cloak Miime had left him, feeling more like himself Harlock strode out of his room, faltering ever so often as his skin pulled against stitching. Thank God he was fast healer.

"Captain!" Tadashi greeted Harlock with glee

"How's our...friend?" Harlock asked

"Nuts, Yama's still in there" he pointed to the door he had just exited "how's Mayu?"

"Asleep and well, check up on her for me" Harlock said as he walked past and entered the holding cell

"YOU!" Rivel greeted Harlock

"Me" Harlock smirked

"How DARE you" Rivel seethed, still nursing his injured arm

"How dare me?" Harlock asked, deadly calm. Rivel quivvered slightly, apparently out of his comfort zone he was just a little toy soldier

"You destroyed... you injured... you...you..." Rivel spat

"You almost killed a young civilian, you went against convention in getting me, you broke protocols holding me, now, please, pray tell, who's the criminal here?"

"You. What I have done is a small percentage of your crimes"

"And yet you still do not see? A perfect person such as yourself should not even have a crime percentage! And you tell me the Coalition is pure" Harlock paced the room in agitation

"Captain?" Yama queried

"Leave us Yama, report back to me later of the events I've missed" Harlock said quietly. Yama nodded and left swiftly.

 **/divide/**

Harlock loomed over Rivel, the dark bruises made his appearance even more menacing, his eyes practically glowed and his jaw was hard set, his hair was more ruffled than usual. He was both sharp and haggard and Rivel hated not being able to pin any label on him. But since being incarcerated he knew Harlock was winning him over, he hated how Harlock's words really did make more sense than what the Coalition had always fed him. Hell he was aboard a Death Shadow class ship, his inner youth was screaming in delight.

Expecting another argument to brew, Rivel was completely taken back when Harlock through a sling to him

"If you will allow, Miime can take a look at that arm of yours"

"You can't win me over with niceties"

"Rivel, Rivel, Rivel" Harlock shook his head as if consulting a disgraced child "we both know you've been won over. Denying it only makes it worse on your part". Rivel growled as he accepted the sling. He didn't want to accept Harlock's way of life, he couldn't and he wouldn't. He leapt up and smiled, Harlock had let his guard down- cocky and injured. Rivel pulled the sling around Harlock's neck and they both fell to the floor with a crash. Harlock let out a strangled yelp

"Does this look won over to you?" Rivel pulled tighter as Harlock tried to grab blindly for his face, mouth agape in a snarl. Rivel dodged his reaching hand

"Are you going to kill a man and still remain as pure as your coalition?" Harlocked rasped now clawing at the sling, his limbs trembling with lack of oxygen "believe it or not I have killed no innocent being. Only the corrupt". Rivel carried on strangling Harlock, he would not be satisfied until he was gone. Stupid, stupid pirate, thinking he could swagger in and claim victory...

 **/divide/**

With a heavy body, Harlock gave in. He was still so tired. His hands dropped from the sling around his neck and he focused on the breath that would not come. Rivel's rage crumpled face appeared in a swirl of twos or threes before suddenly sharpening into one again. Harlock felt lightness overtake his body and suddenly he was bent over double, coughing and retching as he tried to regain control of his breathing. Rivel panted, staring at Harlock wrapped in his cloak

"You really don't want to die"

"Not until my job is done". The both sat there, the only sound was their heavy beathing

"Harlock" Rivel gave a curt nod, his eyes were alight with sudden respect

"Rivel" Harlock returned the nod.


End file.
